


Me too, me too

by wannabeyourbaby



Series: The PanWinkNiel Bermuda [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, panwinkniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeyourbaby/pseuds/wannabeyourbaby
Summary: Daniel wasn't drunk (he swears he was just tipsy) so he couldn't understand what's so wrong with wanting to hog Jihoon all to himself because Guanlin just won't let it happen.





	Me too, me too

"JYUNNNN~ WHERE IS MY JYYYUNIIIEEE?" 

Daniel was feeling extremely light. He was flying. He zoomed into the hallway of their dorm without touching the floor. He swirls on his toes and he could feel the air whooshing around him. He was feeling extremely elated. But suddenly the walls were like a bit slanted and the furniture seem to stick to the ceiling. He soon realized that he fell on one of the couches. So he hopped to his feet. Then the world didn't agree. He once again toppled face first into the leather seat. 

"JYUUUUN~" Daniel whimpered. He could see faces swirling around his unfocused vision but none belonged to his favorite playmate. He clawed on the backrest for support until he was finally sitting upright, he laid his heavy head on his arm which was slung across the backrest. He tried once again. "JYUNIIIIIEEEEE~" 

"Daniel, cmon. Let's get you into bed." It was Minhyun. Daniel furrowed his eyebrows and tried, but it's so hard, to look at Minhyun's face. But he was sure it was Minhyun. The elder had slung an arm around Daniel's waist in an attempt to help him get up. But Daniel struggled against his hold.

"Not Minhyunie. I want Jyuni." Daniel looked around him. There were several faces now recognizable. He heard Jisung's voice barking a warning but Daniel didn't mind. Sungwoon was laughing at Daniel because he was showing zero, zero respect towards Minhyun. Daniel ignored him. Jaehwan was obviously holding a phone in front of him with the torch on. Daniel squinted against the light and wondered what it was for. The room was bright. Too bright actually. He blinked again. 

"Who's Jyu-?" Minhyun was asking but Daniel ignored him too. 

"MY JYYYYUUNNN~ PARK JYUNIIIEEEE!" Yelling on top of his voice, Daniel looked around again. He needed to find his playmate now. He wants to play with him, hit the keyboard loudly and yell curses on their enemies in the virtual world.

Minhyun seemed to finally give up and removed his arms around Daniel. He moved away when another person took his place. Daniel was unconsciously leaning against Minhyun that when the other person took his place, Daniel toppled over onto the new member's lap.

"Easy, Niel-hyung." Daniel looked up. His neck snapping at the sound of the voice he wanted to hear so much.

Finally, Jihoon was here. Daniel pulled his playmate's shoulder and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. He tucked him under his chin. He squeezed and squeezed and squeezed the adorable boy into him. 

"Daniel missed Jyuni ssooo much. Hmmm. You smell good. Jyuni smells good. Hmmmmm." Daniel sing-songed, inhaling the boy's hair and burying his lips into his head. 

"HEY! HYUNG! YOU DIDN'T SHOWER YET! GET AWAY FROM JIHOON HYUNG!" Daniel heard someone shout but he ignored it. He cupped his playmate's face and squeezed his full cheeks. Ahhh. Jyuni's too cute. But Jyuni was having none of it. He was looking at Daniel with one eyebrow cocked up and he was staring Daniel down. Daniel hesitantly let go of the squishy cheeks. Instead, he nosed his way to his playmate's chest. He was wearing pink again.

Daniel was sleepy. Jyuni's smell was comforting and ut felt so comfortable now that he was wrapped in the pink sweater's arms. Daniel sighed contentedly. But a pair of hands were suddenly gripping Daniel's shoulders, pulling him away until he was sitting with his back ramrod straight. He was now taller than Jyuni and the cute face stared back at him with amusement glistening in his beautiful eyes, those full lips pulled to the side in a smirk. 

"DANIEL HYUNG. GO AND SHOWER." Daniel heard from behind him, the hands gripping his shoulders keeping him from stumbling forward back to Jyuni's chest.

"Tell him, Guanlin-ah." Daniel heard Minhyun encouraging the maknae.

Daniel wiggled in his hold but Guanlin remained unfazed. Daniel fell heavily back as retaliation. Guanlin caught him and Daniel was not surprised when Guanlin wrapped his long arms around Daniel's chest because he knew the taller one liked doing that. 

"Guanlinnnie~ Hyung is sleepy." Daniel murmured.

"Hyuung. Go and shower first." Guanlin whispered against his hair, arms tightening contrary to his command. Daniel liked it. Guanlin smelled nice too. Daniel opened his arms, signalling for Jyuni to come and cuddle too. Daniel was expecting Dorm Jihoon to take over and scoff at him but his playmate just smiled shyly and leaned forward to rest his face on Daniel's chest too.

Guanlin opened his arms and enveloped the both of them in a hug.

Daniel shivered a little when Jyuni crawled on his lap to get closer, his small hands sliding around Daniel's waist to grab Guanlin's sides. Guanlin settled in the couch to accomodate them, his back now settling against the armrest. The three stayed like that until Jaewhan shouted, "Okay, okay! Filming success!" Daniel ignored him. He was falling asleep under Jihoon's weight and inside Guanlin's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Done. ㅋㅋㅋ i love this trio.
> 
> I usually write Kuanlin but I noticed none uses that transcription so I find/replace it all.
> 
> Sorry not every member was present.
> 
> PanWinkNiel should be a thing.


End file.
